The Four Hearts
by wolfoftheabyss5
Summary: four hearts have been scattered across the digital world and know it is up to four tameres to bring them back to their rightfull place
1. Before the Storm

hey there everybody im here with my first digimon fic so dont hesitate to rant on me about how horrible it is, i accept all critisism and i would like to say i am vey un consistant with my updates unless i know i have people waiting so please tell me if you like it or if you hate it

* * *

A lone blonde figure stood in front of a flat grave stone. Tears were slowly falling and splashing against the gravestone as she set a bouquet of roses down on it. The gravestone read.

Renamon

My best friend and partner

there at the wrong place at the wrong time

? - 2012

The girl stood up and not known to anybody else her mind was filled with massive amounts of guilt and regret. She knew it wasnt good to hold these feeling in but she didnt know how to express them she was just a jumbled mess that didnt know where to go. She slowly got onto her feet, tears still falling to the ground.

"Why...Why did this have to happen you didnt have to do that for me. my time has come to an end yet youbstill defennd me even when you knew you wouldnt survive i thank you for that and yet know i have nothing in this world waiting for me, my life is now an empty bottle never to be used again. but i thank you renamon for all that you have done for me i wish i could thank you in person but its just not gonna happen."

with that the girl started to walk away leaving her digivice on the grave never to be used again.


	2. Chapter 1 The Unexpected

i would like to thank SpiritualLoneWolf XIII for being my first reviewer to my story and that this has givin me emence amout of motivation to write my story i would like to also say that this is going to be the first real chapter and that the last chapter was just a prolude anyways on with the story

* * *

10 Years Later

It was early in the after noon and the mall was fairly full. The clerks were all busy with ringing up stuff that people were buying and people were walking around the store with bags in hand. All the stores were full of people buying stuff. but one store wasnt so packed, this store was completely empty except for the clerk behind the counter. She was leaning back in a chair, feet on the counter, with her face stuffed in a better living magazine.

she was so into her magazine she didn't see a girl of about the age of 20 enter the store. The girl was about six feet tall she had long blonde hair and wore a thigh high dress that was purple and had gold flowers sewn into the fabric. The girls walked into the store and slowly strolled over to the game card section. Unable to find what she wanted she walked up to the counter and stared at the clerk.

The clerk still not knowing the girl was there continued to read her magazine and complete ignore doing her job right.

"Ahhem!"

Suddenly startled by the person in front of her the clerk fell back and hit her head on the floor with a sickening crack. the girl in front of the counter hurried and ran to the other side of the counter and looked at the clerk on the floor.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry are you alright?" said the blonde as she picked up the clerk and sat her up against the back counter.

"Ughhhh i'm fine." groaned the clerk rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay good I thought you were seriously hurt."

"Anyways now that you got my attention, what do you need?" asked the clerk as she got to her feet.

"Oh i noticed that you don't have any digimon cards here in the store. And was wondering if there were any in the back of the store?"

"Girl we haven't had digimon cards stocked here in five years."

At this the girls face dropped in dissapointment. "Oh okay i guess ill be leaving" she whispered barely loud enough for the clerk to here. She then started to walk out of the store.

"Hay have a nice day." said the clek

The girl turned around and nodded at the clerk. Then started to walk out of the store again. she continued walking through the mall until she got to the entrance or exit ( depends on your perspective). she walked out of the mall, her head still down and if on were to stop her and ask her what is wrong they would see the tears running down her face.

The girl was stopped at a crosswalk by the red hand. but unknown to the one guy who kept walking with his earbuds blasting, eyes closed and head bobbing to the music. He just kept on walking and didn't notice the car heading right fr him. The girl noticed the car and yelled at the man, but he gave her no heed. the girl did the only thing she could do to save the mans life she ran at the man running as fast as she could. Every thing was a blur to her except the man on the street he also seemed to be moving in slow motion but the girl gave it no thought. Her only thought was to save the man in the crosswalk.

Now to the normal eye you wouldn't see her and would feel only a slight breeze as she passed you but she also broke the sound barrier shattering windows as she passed. This caused other people to look up in the sky to see if a jet had just passed by at mach one. And yet they didn't see any thing.

The girl reached the man in less than a second, grabbed him, threw him to the side, and jumped over the car as it passed by. now this is what scared her, instead of just barely clearing the car she completely cleard the building that was behind the car a block away.

She landed on top of the building and just stood there thinking.

'How did I do that, i should not be able to do that kind of stuff.'

She sat up against a water towers legs and stared down at her shaking hands.

'I just did something that no normal human would ever be able to do and yet i did it, i need to get home and sleep this all just has to be one big ass dream.'

The girl got up and walked over to the edge of the building looking down an alley way. she jumped down onto a fire escape and climbed down the ladder onto ground. She then started to walk down the alley way only to have something shine in the corner of her eye. She looked over at it and surprise fell across her. there laying on the ground was he old digivice aand it was still in perfect condition.

She walked over to it and bent down to pick it up, only to have it shock her when she touched she recoiled and fell on her ass. She started to rub her hand and looked at the digivice. The screen was glowing and had words written across the screen.

DNA SAMPLE TAKEN CONVERSION IN PROGRESS ESTIMATED TIME TILL COMPLETE 9 HOURS

These words confused the girl she had never seen these on the digivice before. Not knowing what to do she got up and walked out of the alley way and went on her merry way home.

15 minutes later

The girl arrived at her house, unlocked the door and walked inside closing the door behind her. She walked into her living room and threw her purse on the couch and continued on into the kitchen. She walked up to medicine cabinet and grabbed two pill bottles one was advill and the other was lunesta. She took two advill and two lunesta. after she swollowd them all she walked up her stairs and in to her bedroom. She took off her shoes ans threw them in the closet, the next thing that came off was her skirt she then threw that in the corner of the room.

She walked over to her bed and threw herself into it and crawled under the warm covers. after about 10 minutes sleep finally took her.

she awoke in a large white room with nothing in it. She looked around in panic.

"Calm down Heather."

Heather's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. "Ren...Renamon?"

"Yes it is me young one."

Heather cringed at the nickname "Where are you i cant see you?"

"I am sorry but i can only talk to you like this i can not see you in person i am deeply sorry."

Heathers eyes started to tear up "But why?"

"Because i cannot physically manifest, there is a barrier that is blocking me from coming to you."

Heather sniveled and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt

"But i do have answers for you."

"Wait what?"

"You have been wondering what made you run and jump like that well lets just say that when i died i left part of my soul with you. And that part has been slowly growing inside you and now it is a complete soul. You still following?"

Heather nods in response.

"Okay now your soul is still in control its just that the other soul is giving you my atributes."

"Okay so what do i do now?"

"you just wait, that is all you can do."

Heather got to her feet and looked up not knowing that she was starting to fade from this plane of sleep.

"Really thats all i need to?"

"Yes that is all and now your time is almost up i will see you soon young one."

Heather just stood there and looked up tears coming from her eyes.

"I have always loved you renamon, you were my best friend."

Her words faded as she dissipated form this plane.

END CHAPTER 1


	3. Chapter two: All Isn't As It Seems

Hello there ladies and gentlemen, Wolf here with another chapter and i would like to thank SpriritualLoneWolf XIII and Frostbreaker for telling me that my story was good enough to go on and i appreciate that. Anyways if you guys or gals have questions or comments just ask and i will answer. Anyways on with the story.

DISCLAIMER, I know, I know, I haven't done a disclaimer yet and i wont next chapter simply because i do not own anything except my ocs and my story line so yah there you go.

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat, completely disoriented, and scared out of my mind. I looked around at my surroundings, looking for anything familiar. This continued on for about five or so minutes before I realized that I was in my bedroom. I sighed in relief as to not be in that horrible night mare. Laying my head back down on my pillow , I stared at the ceiling and went over last nights nightmare.

* * *

In front of me was the largest church that I have ever seen, now think of St Paul's Cathedral but almost twenty time bigger than that. This place was fucking huge. By the looks of it it seemed that it was a roman catholic church but i wasn't quite sure, i'm no expert when it comes to religion. I walked up to the front of the church thing and was met by two huge wooden double doors that looked like it would take a bulldozer or two just to get it open. I cautiously reached out and touched the door, thinking that something was going to happen. To my surprise when my hand made contact with the door it slowly opened.

Almost instantly I was hit full force with the smell of blood, this screwed up my nose horribly. After getting over the horrible smell of the blood and the gigantic urge to loose my lunch, I stepped inside the church to find just what I had expected, there was blood everywhere, on the floor, on the ceiling, I don't know how but every thing in this church was caked in blood.

I walked in further to see if I could find the source of all of this blood. I was maybe no more than fifteen feet in the church, when the doors slammed shut behind me. I spun around to see if anybody was there that could have closed the door.

'How fucking cliche' I thought

"I see that you have found this fine facility of ours."

I spun around towards the sound of the voice looking for its owner. Behind the alter towards the front of the church stood a young woman, about the age of twenty five. she had black hair and pitch black eyes. I eyed the woman making sure not to take my eyes off of her.

"What have you done here?" I growled

"Awwwww the porwww wittle doggies nose hurt?" she mocked

I glared at the women. "What...Have...You...Done?" At this point i was really starting to get pissed.

"Ohhh looks like the doggies getting mad."

"Oh you dont know the half of it bitch."

I used my control over shadows to make a sword in my hand only to have nothing happen.

"Tsk tsk tsk we will be having none of that." she glared at me "I came here with a message."

"And what would the message be bitch"

"That message is to...DIE!"

As she said this giant tentacles launched out of her back and up into the air. I stared at her in complete shock, then i thought one thing 'Fuck i'm screwed'. i weighed my options, one I could either stand here and be killed quickly, or two i could fight back and at least die with a sense of pride. I chose the latter option. I got into a fighting stance and got ready for the fight of my life.

Her tentacles move fast, no sooner than when I got ready, I had to quickly jump out of the way of them. I landed on top of a balcony. They came at me again and I jumped to the next balcony before being demolished by those things. When I landed on the balcony I took a quick glance behind me to see that the balcony I was previously on was no longer there. The tentacles came at me again, and instead of jumping to the next balcony I jumped towards the woman or whatever she was. I launched towards her teeth bared claws at the ready.

I was no more than five feet away from it when a tentacle came out of nowhere and ran straight through my stomach. I felt an emmence amount of pain, burning everything felt like it was on fire. The thing was laughing at me saying that I was a pathetic excuse for a wolf. And she was right, I was never like the rest of my bretheren, instead of choosing to live in the forest like the rest of my pack, I left them and went to live among the humans. I was a pathetic excuse for a wolf and for that I will always be guilty but now was not the time feel guilt about what is already done.

I grabbed the tentacle and pulled slowly pushing it out of my stomach. Blood was all over my hands along with covering the tentacle in a sickly red color. I kept pulling, ignoring the pain in my stomach. It took me a few minutes but I finally got it out, only for it to be replaced by two more, one in each shoulder.

"You will not escape." it growled

I was lifted up into the air and was held there. The thing was still laughing at me, mocking me, saying that i never amounted to anything.

"Any last words wolf?"

"Nope I have already come to terms with my self." i lied to her alond with lied to my self.

She grinned at me eviley and laughed once again "You are so pathetic, this is why you must end"

As she finished saying her sentence all her tentacles few at me at once. I braced my self as much as I could for the impact but seeing as how I have a tentacle through each shoulder its kinda hard to brace yourself. the tentacles were no more than fifteen feet away from me, when a bright white light quickly started to ingulf the area. The things laugh started to fade away as the light filled the entire church.

I was then filled with emmence pain, it felt like Hot wax was running through my veins and my bones were being broken and put back together piece by piece. this lasted about as quick as it came but it left me feeling exhausted and soar. I slowly got up onto my feet and looked around at my surrounding. Everything was white, that was all I could see. I took a step forward and heard the clack of nails on a hard surface. I looked down and saw a wolfs paw.

'Hmm seems I have reverted back to my wolf form'

I started to walk forward not knowing where i was going.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING MY YOUNG WOLF."

I spun around and bared my teeth at the owner of the voice only to find that nobody was there.

"Who's there?" I growled

"NO NEED TO BE ANGRY YOUNG ONE I AM ONLY HERE TO GIVE YOU A MESSAGE."

"Yah good luck with that." i snorted "Last time i took a message I almost got killed."

"YOU ARE PART OF A GREATER CAUSE THAN YOU SELF AND YOU WILL SEE THAT, BUT IN TIME. NOW YOU MUST WAIT AND THINK ABOUT WHAT I HAVE SAID. NOW GO!"

When the voice yelled this I was hit in the forehead by a bolt of lightning causing me to black out. Which then bring me to now.

* * *

I slowly sat up and looked at my clock which to my surprise only read 5:30. I turned off the alarm before it came on. Slowly crawling out of be I stood up and made my way to my bathroom to take a shower. I got in the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I looked horrible. I had huge bags under my golden and Blue eyes. My blonde hair was totally screwed up sticking up ways i didn't even think that it could go.

I quickly stripped and got into the shower letting the cold water run down my soar muscles. After about fifteen minutes of standing there i decided to wash up and and get out of the shower but appearently my body had other plans. As I stepped out of the shower my foot got caught on something making me fall and hit my head on the counter. After that I remember only seeing black.


	4. The War Never Fought

hey there guys and gals wolf here with yet another chapter to The Four Hearts I would like to thank SpiritualLoneWolf XIII for reviewing my story yet again and im also glad that you guys are enjoying my story, well at least I think that you guys are, I wont know unless you guys don't review so please review.

Anyways on with the story.

* * *

"GO GO GO MOVE IT!" yelled the captain of Delta company "WE NEED TO GET TO THE EVAC ZONE ASAP!"

"God the shit we get ourselfs in to." groaned a soldier taking cover behind a random wall.

"SHUT THE HELL UP PRIVATE, I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO COMPLAIN!"

"God sorry cap but I don't see us getting out of this."

The captain gave the private a dirty look and then looked back at the battlefield. There were two snipers on top of the building in front of the alley they were taking cover in. There were also a couple of infantry units taking cover behind the wall at the end of the alley. They were Russian military and were content on killing the rest of the company.

Delta unit was in pretty bad shape, they had already lost half of there unit leaving only five out of the total of twenty that was the squad. The snipers had the rag tag company pinned down in the alley with no way out. One soldier stuck his head out to take a shot towards the snipers, only to get shot in the head by the snipers.

Jack watched as his friend hit the ground, dead. He looked away, unable to look at the body. He pulled his M4 closer to his chest, thinking that the gun would some how stop the bullets from pounding the wall he was behind.

He looked back onto his life knowing that he wasn't going to make it back alive. He thought back to his family, his wife and three kids. He knew he wasnt going to be there for his youngest daughters birthday, she was going to be devastated, and scared not growing up with a father, his wife was going the be devastated to. Kendra, his wife of 7 years and faithful partner of 9, it had taken him 2 years to convince her to marry him. They had so many happy times together, and yet know it was all for nothing. His kids were going to grow up without a father.

A tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away and looked around noticing that he was completely alone know, all the rest of his company was dead and their bodies had gathered around him. Anger started to rise up he knew he was going to die, but he wasn't going to go down like a coward. He ejected the clip of his M4 and checked how much ammo he had left. He lifted him self off the ground and readied him self. He was scared and nervous, but he was also confident in what he was doing, he was doing what was right.

Unknown to Jack, his eyes started to turn red, and a black smoke started to form around him. He stuck his head around the corner to take a look down the alley only to recoil as a sniper shot hit the wall right next to where his head was. He took a deep breath and rounded the corner and sprinted down the alley firing shots as he went. He kept spraying down the alley, taking down a few Russians in the process. Bullets were flying back and forth, yet somehow Jack seemed to dodge them all. To him the world was going in slow motion, while he was running at normal speed. He dodged bullets left and right, and fired his own with deadly accuracy.

Russians fell left and right, and yet no bullets that they fired seemed to hit their mark. By the time the fight was over Russians laid dead on the ground, somehow including the snipers that were on top of the building. And in the middle of it all stood the lone soldier, Jack. the redness in his eyes started to fade, and the black mist around him dissipated into the air. He looked around him once more staring at the dead bodies in surprise. He was in complete shock he didn't know how he killed them all and he didn't want to know.

He felt drained, like he had just ran a marathon and yet he was glad, if not a little bit freaked out.

"Delta team this is HQ, what the situation over."

Jack walked up to the radio and picked up the mic. He thought for a moment about what he was going to say.

"HQ this is Delta team, we encountered heavy resistance on our way to the evac zone we are still en route to the evac zone, I repeat we are en route to the evac zone over."

"Copy that delta team, give them hell."

Jack put down the mic and stood up, and went over to his dead squad mates, and pulled each and every dog tag from around their neck and put it in his vest pocket. he then got up and walked down the alley towards the evac zone. he paced him self at a slow jog with his rifle in hand.

he rounded the corner to last quarter mile to the evac zone, only to come face to front of a t-32 Russian tank. He quickly jumped back around the corner and hugged up against the wall. He didnt know what to do, he never had to take on a tank alone he was always with his squad when they had to fight a tank. he took a deep breath and took in the situation.

He looked back around the corner and saw that the tank hadn't moved an inch. he slowly revealed more of himself from behind the corner and the tank still had yet to move. he walked up to the tank and climbed to the top of it and looked inside. Empty, it was completely empty. A wide grin slowly came across Jacks face. he heard voices around the corner.

"Это патруль скучно, как ад"

Jack quickly jumped in the tank and looked at the controls, then totally forgot that he didnt know how to drive a tank. He peeked his head out of the top of the tank and sees two quards leaning up against a wall smoking cigarettes, he cringed at the harsh smell of the smoke. He pulled out his rifle took steady aim and fired.

One of the guards looked down at his cigarette and sees the whole thing missing, he then looked to Jack, pulled up his weapon and fired. which utterly and completely failed. the bulled ricocheted off of the tank, hit a sign ricocheted off of that only to go back and hit the other guard in the for head, killing him. The other guard, the one that fired the shot looked down at his dead comrad. he turned back towards Jack only to find him not there anymore.

* * *

A lone sniper looked over a clearing on the edge of town, nothing exciting had happened to him all day and he didn't expect anything to. but to his surprise a american chopper landed in the middle of the landing and a lone marine running towards it he smiled and looked down his scope, setting the cross hairs on the marines head. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he lined up his shot, then he pulled the trigger. he looked over his gun to see the marine lying on floor with a pool of blood starting to form.

No longer than five seconds went by before the chopper took off and headed back to base with its dead cargo.


	5. The last heartbroken

Ring Ring Ring Ring

What the fuck who would be calling me at three Oclock in the morning. i reach to my bedside table and pick up my cellphone.

Call From Jenny

Sigh. Does she ever go to sleep. I flip open my phone and awnser it.

"What do you want Jenny?"

"I just need to ask you a question."

"Why whats wrong why do you need to ask me a question?"

"Oh theres nothing wrong its just that is something important tomarrow."

"And what would that be?"

"Oh nothing just our anniversary you asshat!"

my eyes widen how could i have forgot. our 4 anniversary was tomarrow and totaly forgot to get her something for it and whats worse i totaly forgot it was our anniversay tomarrow.

"Hello...Hello Jake you there?"

"Yah im here."

"Did you forget it was our anniversary again?" she asked suspiciously

"No of course not." I lied

"Well did you get me anything?"

I smile. "thats the surprise but you'l have to wait honey."

"Oh your always one for game arent you." She said in a suductive voice.

"You know i am honey."

"Well alright then ill see you tomarrow at six rite?"

"Yes honey i will be there at six."

"Good night Jake."

"Good night."

I end the call and lay back down. i was wondering about what i was going to get her. I couldnt think of anything. plus all of this thinking was making it hard to go back to sleep. so i did the only thing i could think of doing. i got up and whent over to my computer, turned it on, and sat in the computer chair. I loaded up the internet browser and looked up a present for my beautiful wife. It took maybe two hours but i finnaly found a sutable present for my wife. It was a twenty four carrot gold ring with diamond emmbedded in the gold. I ordered the ring and exited the browser only to go into my downloaded videos and start o watch digimon.

Personally my favorite character is Garurumon. I mean how could you not like him hes just so cute and all wolf like it hard to hate on something like that.

I finish wacthing a couple of episoded and turn off the computer i look at the clock to see that maybe only an hour went by so i decided to go and get ready for the day.

* * *

At around 5 Oclock in the morning im ready to take on the day. So i sit down in the couch and turn on the tv. I turn on the reciver and go to my recordings. I stop on the show called Doctor Who, one of my favorite show to watch.

If your wondering why im not at work well then ill tell you. Im 24 and just out of college i come froma rich family so i live in a big house and i have lots of money so i dont have to get a job. I also have a P.H.D in astrophysics. I also fence, box, bike, shoot , play baseball, swim , and many other things I dont want to wright down. So now you know im a very fit 'Doctor' so to speak.

By the time the Show is done It 6 Oclock and the the Stores are starting to open. I get up off the couch and walk over to my window, open the blinds and take a look out over the ocean (I live on a beach front property in Malibu, CA).

I turn off the tv and walk out the front door grabbing my keys along the way. Walking down my walkway i wave hello to a few early birds jogging and riding. I climb into my car and stick to key in the ignition. Then something weird happens There was a faint buzzing and it was slowly becoming to ignore it I start the car and pull out of my drive way.

I was traviling down the highway to my favorite beach place at quite a fast speed as there were no cars on the road as it was a weekend and there was no work so there was nobody on the road. i was currently traveling at teh spped of about 100 MPH and cruising at that speed.

Unexpectedly there was a bump and the buzzing came back but 100 time louder and the car started to speed up uncontrollably. i was scared to death cause this was the windey part of the Road and going at this speed there was no way i was going to make all of the turns.

I made it through most of the turns but the shapest corner was coming up at the next turn and i knew i was not going to make it.

As the Corner was Coming up I gave all hope of getting out of this alive. I let go of the Steering wheel, leaned m head down, put my hands together and did something i havent done in a long time. I Prayed. I prayed so hard God had to have heard me.

The corner was less than 100 feet away. I braced myself for what was to come. As the car left the ground the whole world seemed to go in slow motiomn as my life flashed before my eyes. I saw everything from a third person poing of veiw seeing everything in my life From my birth to my Childhood to what whould have been.

As the car hit the Ground I felt Nothing as the end came. Everything Just went Black And i knew It Was the end


	6. Chapter 6

hey there guys wolf here, yah i know i havn't updated in a while just to let you know my updates are gonna b slowing down royally cause i have to concentrate on school, but thanks to all the people who have reviewed and have viewed my story so thanks to those guys.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the digital world, the grass was green and the sun was shining, digimon we're running around fighting each other. In other words it was running how the digital world should. Until today, today was different somehow.

A lone Garurumon laid in the shade of the trees trying to catch a break from the sun, and yet stands of light made it through the trees falling upon her white and blue fur only warming it in certain spots, making her squirm in irritation. She got up and moved to a spot of better shade in hopes of getting away from the searing heat of the sun. She crawled to nearby Bush and crawled under it, too lazy to get up and walk over to it. She sighed as she laid down, happy to finally be out of the sun completely. she laid her head form on her paws and closed her golden eyes in an attempt to get some rest after a kind day of battling other digimon. After maybe about ten minutes she picked up a peculiar, one that she hadn't picked up in a couple of. She sorted in annoyance knowing that this particular scent was going to be bad news weather she left it alone or not, she got up and s stretched her soar muscles, and headed out towards the scent.

She walked through the forest with a sense of confidence around her, but she didn't always have this kind of confidence, no it came with years of training and battling countless digimon some stronger and some weaker than her, but she always took them out strategically without doubting herself in the slightest. Her battle technique was one to be feared, she would find the weakness of her enemies and then exploit them with deadly precision, while using minimal energy to do it. It was like she knew her beforehand well that's what all the digimon she fought thought before they were turned into data and then being absorbed. So while walking through the forest, all the digimon knew not to screw with her.

She continued to walk through the forest, stopping now and again to scent the air and get a lock on her destination or target if need be. She weeved through branches and bushes, jumped over boulder and felled trees, until she came upon a peculiar sight. In front of her laying on the ground passed out was a human. 'Well this is interesting, humans haven' t been seen in the digital world for over a thousand years' she thought 'Well then if there is a human here then she must be here because of something.'

Garurumon sighed and laid down and took watch over the human laying on the ground. She wanted to pick her up and move he to a safer place but the sharp spikes on her back prevented her from doing so. She laid her head on her paws and waited, she waited for the human to wake. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the a glint of sunlight reflecting off of something in the grass a couple of meters away from the girl. and being the curious cat she was she slowly got up and walked over to it.

Sitting in front of her was a digivice, she didn't know what it was at the time but non the less she was still intrigued by the shiny plastic thing in front of her. She warily walked closer to it, not knowing what it does, she lightly touched it with a claw trying to figure out what it was only to recoil from a slight shock. not knowing what had happened she swiped the digivice to the side with her claws.

Then the digivice lit up glowing a bright white that kept getting brighter by the second, at one point the light got so bright that she had to cover her eyes with her paw. This lasted for maybe Twenty seconds and throughout all of this the girl was still passed out on the grass. When the light faded, Garurumon lowered her paw and blinked her eyes a few times in an attempt to be a be able to see again, one her eyes cleared she walked over to the digivice and saw that it was still glowing but slightly, on the amall screen on the front of the digivice.

On the front of the digivice were were words but they were word that Garurumon couldnt read. She did there looking at it mesmerized by the digivice in front of her. That was until it started to talk.

CONVERSION PROCESS ACTIVE PLEASES STEP AWAY FROM TAMER, THANK YOU

Now this confused Garurumon, tamer, she had heard of tamers before but that was over a thousand years ago. now she was really confused, what does having a tamer back in the digital world mean, she didn't know and she didn't want to. Slowly she backed away from the digivcice. Softly the digivice started to glow, getting brighter and brighter by the second Garurumon had to cover her eyes again with her paw. Thoughts were running through her mind at a hundred miles a second. She didn't know what to expect, should she run or should she stay. She decided to run, but found herself unable to move.

Now for the first time in her life Garurumon was scared her usual calm and collective demeanor had all but vashished into nothing, she started to panic. Hyperventilating Garurumon couldn't think clearly. Her mind was a fuzzled mess random emotions, thoughts, ideas all came to her at once overloading her mind causing her to form a massive and debilitating headache. What really sent her overboard was when she started to feel her data being pulled apart, codes, numbers where being pulled from her core and taken away and put somewhere else.

Garurumons data was slowly being pulled away from her leaving behind her digital skeleton, then nothing. The spot where Garurumon had been was now empty nothing occupied the spot. Slowly the unconscious girl started to change the first and most prominent change was that the girls hair instead of being blonde, was now an ice blue. Her muscle build had slowly gotten bigger and now darker blue scratch like markings were now visible on her body. Her ears were now longer and more pointed.

Now if anything were to come across her now they wouldnt know what to think about the random body lying on the forest floor


End file.
